f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1956 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1956 |driver1 =Juan Manuel Fangio |driver1points =30 |driver2 =Stirling Moss |driver2points =27 |driver3 =Peter Collins |driver3points =25 |constructor1 = |constructor1points = |constructor2 = |constructor2points = |constructor3 = |constructor3points = }} The 1956 Formula One Season was the 7th season of the Drivers' World Championship. It began on January 22nd in Argentina and ended on September 2nd in Italy. The Drivers' World Championship was won by Juan Manuel Fangio of , three points ahead of Stirling Moss of . Fangio's Ferrari teammate Peter Collins was third. Teams and Drivers Officine Alfieri Maserati |constructor = |chassis = 250F |tyre = |engine = Maserati 250F1 |numberofdrivers = 8 |firstdriver = Juan Manuel Fangio |firstdriverrounds = 1-2, 4-8 |seconddriver = Stirling Moss |seconddriverrounds = 1 |thirddriver = Jean Behra |thirddriverrounds = 1, 4-8 |fourthdriver = Carlos Menditeguy |fourthdriverrounds = 1-2, 4-5 |fifthdriver = Giorgio Scarlatti |fifthdriverrounds = 2, 6-8 |sixthdriver = Harry Schell |sixthdriverrounds = 2, 4-8 |seventhdriver = Hans Herrmann |seventhdriverrounds= 2 |eighthdriver = Paco Godia |eighthdriverrounds = 6-7 }} Scuderia Ferrari |constructor = |chassis = 801 |tyre = |engine = Ferrari DS50 |numberofdrivers = 9 |firstdriver = Peter Collins |firstdriverrounds = 1-2, 4-6, 8 |seconddriver = Luigi Musso |seconddriverrounds = 1, 4-8 |thirddriver = Eugenio Castellotti |thirddriverrounds = 1 |fourthdriver = Mike Hawthorn |fourthdriverrounds = 1-2, 4-6, 8 |fifthdriver = Wolfgang von Trips |fifthdriverrounds = 1-2, 8 |sixthdriver = Cesare Perdisa |sixthdriverrounds = 1 |seventhdriver = Alfonso de Portago |seventhdriverrounds= 1 |eighthdriver = José Froilán González |eighthdriverrounds = 1 |ninthdriver = Maurice Trintignant |ninthdriverrounds = 2, 4-5 }} Scuderia Centro Sud |constructor = |chassis = 500/250F |tyre = |engine = Maserati 250F1 Ferrari 625 |numberofdrivers = 6 |firstdriver = Harry Schell |firstdriverrounds = 1 |seconddriver = Jo Bonnier |seconddriverrounds = 1, 7-8 |thirddriver = Alejandro de Tomaso |thirddriverrounds = 1 |fourthdriver = Masten Gregory |fourthdriverrounds = 2, 6-8 |fifthdriver = André Simon |fifthdriverrounds = 2 |sixthdriver = Hans Herrmann |sixthdriverrounds = 6 }} Luigi Piotti |constructor = |chassis = 250F |tyre = |engine = Maserati 250F1 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Luigi Piotti |firstdriverrounds = 1-2, 7-8 }} Owen Racing Organisation |constructor = |chassis = P25 |tyre = |engine = BRM P25 |numberofdrivers = 5 |firstdriver = Ron Flockhart |firstdriverrounds = 2, 4 |seconddriver = Roy Salvadori |seconddriverrounds = 2 |thirddriver = Herbert MacKay-Fraser |thirddriverrounds = 4 |fourthdriver = Jack Fairman |fourthdriverrounds = 5 |fifthdriver = Les Leston |fifthdriverrounds = 5 }} Connaught Engineering |constructor = |chassis = B |tyre = |engine = Atla GP |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Stuart Lewis-Evans |firstdriverrounds = 2 |seconddriver = Ivor Bueb |seconddriverrounds = 2 }} Cooper Car Company |constructor = |chassis = T43 |tyre = |engine = Climax FPF |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdriver = Jack Brabham |firstdriverrounds = 2, 4 |seconddriver = Les Leston |seconddriverrounds = 2 |thirddriver = Mike MacDowel |thirddriverrounds = 4 |fourthdriver = Roy Salvadori |fourthdriverrounds = 5, 6F2 entrant to German Grand Prix, 7 }} Vandervell Products |constructor = |chassis = VW 5 |tyre = |engine = Vanwall 254 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdriver = Stirling Moss |firstdriverrounds = 2, 5-8 |seconddriver = Tony Brooks |seconddriverrounds = 2, 5-8 |thirddriver = Stuart Lewis-Evans |thirddriverrounds = 4-8 |fourthdriver = Roy Salvadori |fourthdriverrounds = 4 }} H. H. Gould |constructor = |chassis = 250F |tyre = |engine = Maserati 250F1 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Horace Gould |firstdriverrounds = 2, 4-8 }} Jo Bonnier |constructor = |chassis = 250F |tyre = |engine = Maserati 250F1 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Jo Bonnier |firstdriverrounds = 5 }} Gilby Engineering |constructor = |chassis = 250F |tyre = |engine = Maserati 250F1 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Ivor Bueb |firstdriverrounds = 5 }} R.R.C. Walker Racing Team |constructor = |chassis = T43 |tyre = |engine = Climax FPF |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Jack Brabham |firstdriverrounds = 5, 6, 7 }} Bob Gerard |constructor = |chassis = T44 |tyre = |engine = Bristol BS2 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Bob Gerard |firstdriverrounds = 5 }} Bruce Halford |constructor = |chassis = 250F |tyre = |engine = Maserati 250F1 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Bruce Halford |firstdriverrounds = 6-8 }} Dr Ing F. Porsche KG |constructor = |chassis = RS550 |tyre = |engine = Porsche 547/3 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Umberto Maglioli |firstdriverrounds = 6 |seconddriver = Edgar Barth |seconddriverrounds = 6 }} Ridgeway Management |constructor = |chassis = T43/T41 |tyre = |engine = Climax FPF |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Tony Marsh |firstdriverrounds = 6 |seconddriver = Paul England |seconddriverrounds = 6 }} Ecurie Maarsbergen |constructor = |chassis = RS550 |tyre = |engine = Porsche 547/3 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Carel Godin de Beaufort |firstdriverrounds = 6 }} J. B. Naylor |constructor = |chassis = T43 |tyre = |engine = Climax FPF |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Brian Naylor |firstdriverrounds = 6 }} Dick Gibson |constructor = |chassis = T43 |tyre = |engine = Climax FPF |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Dick Gibson |firstdriverrounds = 6 }} Francesco Godia Sales |constructor = |chassis = 250F |tyre = |engine = Maserati 250F1 |numberofdrivers = 1 |firstdriver = Paco Godia |firstdriverrounds = 8 }} Ottorino Volonterio |constructor = |chassis = 250F |tyre = |engine = Maserati 250F1 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdriver = Ottorino Volonterio |firstdriverrounds = 8 |seconddriver = André Simon |seconddriverrounds= 8 }} Changes from last season Team changes Driver changes Mid-season Changes Team changes Driver changes Season calendar Changes from last season Races not on 1955 calendar *The French and German Grands Prix returned to the calendar, having been cancelled in the wake of the Le Mans disaster in 1955. The Spanish and Swiss Grands Prix did not. Races removed from calendar The Dutch Grand Prix was removed from the calendar. It did not return until Season Results Race result |Grid2=Eugenio Castellotti |Grid2nation=ITA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Luigi Musso |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Luigi Musso Juan Manuel Fangio |winnernation=ITA |winnerteam= |2nd=Jean Behra |2ndnation=FRA |2ndteam= |3rd=Mike Hawthorn |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Manuel Fangio |FastestLapnation=ARG |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:45.3 |FastestLapnumber=68 }} |Grid2=Stirling Moss |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Eugenio Castellotti |Grid3nation=ITA |Grid3team= |winner=Stirling Moss |winnernation=GBR |winnerteam= |2nd=Peter Collins Juan Manuel Fangio |2ndnation=GBR |2ndteam= |3rd=Jean Behra |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Juan Manuel Fangio |FastestLapnation=ARG |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:44.4 |FastestLapnumber=46 }} Championship Standings Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1956 Formula One Season